Wine Red
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: I didn't see how we were going to make it out of this situation. SetAfterNewMoon.


Wine Red

Author's Note: I fell in love with this song the first time I heard it. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, which can be found on my profile, and I don't own Twilight. Boo me.

On with the story!

--

**Wine Red**

By: Moriko-Demon

I didn't see how we were going to make it out of this situation. The venom that flowed through my body left me umable to move and sqirming in pain. The werewolves that surrounded us looked pretty fierce, even though they were still in their human form. For somebody who was about to become the thing that I wanted to be since last year, I wasn't happy at all.

How they had found us, I don't know. What I did know was that Edward had broken the treaty by changing me at last. What I thought was going to be three peaceful days (despite that obvious pain I had been going through), had turned into a battle. This once was a perfect meadow but soon blood would be spilled on the wet grass.

It had been the third day of my transformation, late in the day, when they had arrived, following our scent. I could make out the outline of Jacob standing front and center with Sam, rage written over his entire face. Edward held my hand as I trembled, out of pain or fear or both, whispering, "It's okay, Bella. It'll be okay."

I didn't even see them attack. One minute I was laying in the center of our meadow, the next I was hidden by the roots of one very large tree, watching Edward fighting off one of the werewolves. One of my old friends.

The werewolf was knocked away for only a second before it jumped at Edward again. A second one jumped in to help him, and I wanted to scream that that wasn't fair. I don't think they would have cared about that, anyway. I was probably crying as I watched my Edward fight off the very beings I had once called friends. Jacob watched from the trees. I watched him, by eyes wide as I bit my lip to keep a cry of pain inside, watched as his face grew smug.

I didn't understand, until I looked at Edward, whose body was covered in scratches and who was looking very angry, suddenly had a bullet in his throat. He choked, out of habit, his eyes searching for the shooter. A werewolf threw him, and he landed, silvery blood running down his neck, at transformed Jacob's feet. At that moment, I blacked out for a moment.

_Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars. _

When I opened my eyes I saw everything differently. I opened my eyes to Edward and Jacob fighting. The bullet, still embedded in Edward's throat, had weakened him, and Jacob was tossing him, clawing at his marble chest. I'm not saying Edward wasn't fighting back. Edward was tossing Jacob just as much as he was being tossed, and he was punching so hard that I heard bones crack.

As I stood on now strong legs, I brushd hair from my face, my gaze focussed on Jacob. My eyes narrowed and Jacob was suddenly thrown back, as if by some invisible force. Edward whirled to face me, but I didn't look at him. I wanted these werewolves gone, and I wanted them gone _now_. They were destorying my meadow, my love, and any chance of forgivness I could have given him. They started forward, but were unable to take another step. They were forced back, falling, some thrown into the dark forest.

"I lied, Jacob. I don't think we can be friends anymore." No matter how hard it hurt to say it, the smooth, calm words that escaped my mouth were true. With that, Jacob and the rest of his friends were thrown so hard I heard them yelp as they made contact with trees or the ground, than I heard no more. They had fled.

Edward had fallen to the ground, trying to ease the bullet from his throat. I pulled on his arm until he followed me to the tree where I had laid just moments ago. I dug the bullet from his throat carefully, and massaged his throat. His golden eyes closed at my touch. I was surprised. My skin didn't look as flushed agaisnt his pale skin anymore.

My breath caught in my throat, and I realized I didn't need to breath anymore. I was a vampire. I was strong. I was Edward's. "Edward?" I whispered.

His eyes opened, and he looked confused. "What did you do?"

I didn't understand what he meant. He must have noticed, for he continued, "The werewolves couldn't come any closer. What did you do?"

I shook my head, my hair slapping my cheeks. "I don't know. And right now, I don't really care." I leaned forward to press my cold lips against Edward's. He sighed, his lips parting.

_Among the roots and baby's breath, I covered us with silver leaves._

I heard the arrival of people, but my attention was on Edward and my first real, _deep_ kiss. Only when we had parted --which was far too soon-- did I turn to look at my new family. Alice was smiling widely at us, her pixie face glowing. Jasper stood behind her, with Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Alice said, excited. Even Rosalie looked happy...or less...angry with me. Emmet was smiling as wide as Alice, while Jasper, Carlisle and Esme smiled at me politely.

"It's good to be a part of the family, at last." I told them, leaning into Edward, who had wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm hungry now."

--

Ahhhh, finally, I write this thing. -slams head on desk- Tell me if you guys like the idea of them having silver blood in this. O.o It just came out...

Ug, if you find a mistake, I'll edit it and all that crap. I'm gonna go die now. I just finished final exams. You have them? Than you understand why I haven't updated my other stories.

Rememebr to review. Thanks--Moriko-Demon


End file.
